fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aaron's Harsh Training: The Spartoi's Training Program
Walking through the guild hall of Dragon Gunfire, Aaron J. Fox was looking for two mages that had been recommended for him to train with by Jason Gaebolg. Both of whom were part of the Spartoi program under the leadership of the aforementioned Mage. One was Julius Kaizar, a mage who was a few years older than Aaron, but had decades more experience than the former, the other was Japetus Telarum, another one of the Spartoi and another powerful mage. Aaron had asked Jason if he could recommend a mage for him to train against, the latter gave him two and told him to challenge them both to a sparring match which is exactly what he had planned to do. Looking around the hall Aaron spotted the two Spartoi talking at the bar, taking heed he walked up to the two mages and spoke out his challenge. "Julius, Japetus, I would like to challenge you two to a training match." They both did a slow turn to face the younger mage. Both wore a look of confusion. "Just like that?" said Julius. "At least ask us to dinner first," joked Japetus. He quickly swallowed the rest of his drink before getting back to his feet. "Alright shorty, which one of us do you want to fight?" Aaron couldn't help but chuckle at Japetus' joke. He was so used to the seriousness of William and Jason, although the former tended to smile more often than the latter. He had actually forgotten what his laugh sounded like, and to be honest, he was slightly embarrassed by it. Regardless he looked at the two with determination in his eyes and a small smile. "Actually I would like to spar with you both. Kind of round robin style." Then he looked at Japetus and smirked. "Then we can get dinner afterwards. Don't worry, I'll pay." "Alright," said Japetus with a clap of his hands. "Meet us in Mercury Arena in one hour. Our break just ended, and now we have to go do some stupid ass meditation bullshit." "You're the only one who's bad at it Japetus," said Julius. "And you can just shut the hell up Julius." The two mages left the bar, bickering the entire way. The aforementioned mage was very familiar in the daily meditation that the Spartoi partook in, having accidently/purposefully interrupted one in order to spar with the organizations leader. Taking the opportunity to get himself ready he turned on his heels and walked away. "I wouldn't mind some meditation as well actually...maybe I can do that in the meantime..." The dragon slayer said to himself as he made his way to the Mercury Arena. 1 Hour Later Japetus was stretching as Aaron walked into the arena. Julius stood completely still with his arms crossed. "Alright! Let's frggin do this!" exclaimed Japeus. "You ready shorty?" Japetus pointed his thumb towards his chest. "I'll take him first." "Fine," said Julius. "Soften him up for me." Again Aaron smiled at the interaction between the two mages, they were clearly good friends, and more than likely better partners. 'Thank god I didn't ask for a two on one match.' Though the dragon slayer as he walked into the center of the arena to face Japetus, keeping his left hand on the blue sword around his waist as he always did. "You do realize I'm like three inches taller than you right? Shorty?" The dragon slayers mouth turned into a smirk as he teased his guild mate, enticing him to make the first move. Japetus' movements were lightning fast. In an instant, he hardened his head with his magic, slamming his into Aaron's for a savage head butt, using a small hop to hit him squarely in his own forehead as well as increasing momentum. The attack would definitely be enough to send an unprepared Aaron stumbling backwards. "You like that!?" shouted the Ultimate Shield, posturing like a professional wrestler. Aaron's head rang as he was struck in the forehead by the oncoming head-butt, sending him stumbling backwards and forcing him to rub his head. "Ohh you're gonna get it now." Said the Violet Dragon as he charged himself with his fire magic and activated his Flames of Steel: Silver Fire, creating a bright silver aura around his body that he concentrated into his hands, three sets of discs made of the flames appearing in the spaces between his hands. "Try this on for size." He said as he threw the discs at his opponent aiming for his legs, arms, and the ground to his right and left, hoping to force him to jump backwards. Silver flames then surrounded his right hand and stretched out from his wrist into the shape of a long energy blade that he ran forwards with. Japetus didn't even budge, save for the black coloring his body took on upon him covering even more of his body with his magic. The flames burned, but not nearly enough to cause him to greatly recoil. And any kinetic force the fires provided was almost nullified by his attack. "Not good enough!" In response to Aaron's sword, Japetus met it with his hardened spear, aiming to break the sword of flames, and even possibly cut into Aaron's cheek, asserting his dominance. Seeing the spear coming towards his face Aaron knew that his plan had worked better than he thought it would. Having intended to move his opponent backwards, he was content with keeping him standing in the same place. While the spear strike did break his sword he made a quick spin to his left in order to avoid the spear cut, and using the close range to his advantage he covered his hand in bright red flames that were created by his dragon slayer magic, aiming to back fist his opponent at a close range. Once again Japetus did not budge. "Your flames are pretty hot. They actually do burn a little." The contact with Japetus' face would have likely hurt Aaron much more. The Ultimate Shield aimed a quick jab towards Aaron's stomach, before he had the chance to retreat. A broad smile appeared as the punch made contact with the mage's stomach, causing him to cough at the contact but he forced himself to stay put. "Don't take me lightly." He said as he grabbed the man's wrist and then grabbed the back of his neck. "Because I've got you now." He said as he shifted his stance so that his right leg was back a bit and his left leg was bent and he was leaning into his opponent. "Purgatory Dragon's Claw." Said the dragon slayer as he covered his right leg in the flames of is dragon slayer magic and brought his leg up, kicking his opponent square in the ribs with much more power than the previous two attacks. Japetus flew backwards, actually gritting his teeth at the contact from that attack. He was knocked off his feet however. Japetus was about to jump back into the fight, when Julius stopped him. "My turn," was all the Almighty Spear said before stepping forward. "Let's see what you've got Violet Dragon." "Let's get to it. Almighty Spear." Said the young dragon slayer as he took the opening move this time. Keeping in mind his opponents immense physical strength he would need to try and keep this a long range battle to minimize the damage that he would take from his opponent. Surrounding his body in his eternano to control his energy output he took a running start around his opponent, taking in all sides of him before he made his move. Pointing his finger at The Worlds Strongest Man he fired several bullets made of fire at him, three in total, each aimed at different parts of the man's stomach, "Purgatory Dragon's Pistol." The mage barely budged. He moved his fingers in front of him. "Medium Moto." With just a flick of his fingers, a huge shockwave came. The wind pressure extinguished the flames as the blunt force of the attack was aimed right towards Aaron's gut. "Simply attempting to use long range combat on me won't work. I'm pretty good at that too." Although he couldn't completely see the attack that his opponent had sent, he could see it disperse the flames of his previous attack. Letting it get a bit closer he could sense the attack and judge close to where it was aimed at. Once he had sensed the attack headed his way he took a running start towards the shockwave and leaped over it, just barely feeling the wind below his left foot. 'To close for comfort I would say. Judging by the strength of that wind if it hit my foot it might have broken it.' He thought as he continued his run, charging his right hand with crimson colored flames. Cocking his arm back as if to throw a heavy punch, he waited until the last second, when he was about a foot from his opponent, before he changed the attack. Lifting his right leg and charging it with the same flames, aiming a roundhouse kick at his opponents left thigh. "Purgatory Dragon's Claw." As Aaron charged Julius, his muscles rippled. Julius prepared a straightforward punch to match that of what appeared to be Aaron's. However, Aaron's change of tactics didn't deter him. Julius stopped an inch away from Aaron's body, generating another shockwave. Even if it didn't directly touch him, the wind pressure would knock him off his feet, and prevent his strikes from making contact. The sudden burst of wind did push Aaron off his feet, and due to the angle that the wind burst had struck him at, he was sent spinning backwards rather than just stumbling. However the young dragon slayer used his new momentum to his advantage, taking in a deep breath, he concentrated flames into his mouth, and as he spun let loose a large Purgatory Dragon's Roar, curving it with his momentum so that it slashed across as opposed to the usual linear trajectory that a normal roar would take. Aaron had never done this before, coming up with it on the fly, so he could only hope that the slashing motion of the roar was enough to catch his opponent off guard. Julius' arm glowed as a white blade appeared around it. He slashed it through the air, a sudden blade appearing that diced the blade into pieces. Only the embers of the spell managed to produce minor burns on his skin. "Tell me Aaron, have you mastered every aspect of your magic?" "Not yet, I'm still learning and being taught." Replied the dragon slayer as he watched his opponent. Having seen him create the blade instinctively made him grasp the handles of both of his blades respectively although he only drew his red one as it was his personal favorite and it fit well with which element he was using at the time. "Why do you ask?" Both of Julius' arms became blades as he began pacing around Aaron. "There are no powerful magics, only powerful mages. And only those who can master everything their magic can offer will become the strongest." The temptation to draw his second sword started to appear in the back of the young mages mind as he saw his opponent's arms turn into swords, however Aaron did not feel it was necessary at this moment. He simply gripped his sword with both hands and let his violet aura ripple across his being. "Then I will do everything in my power to find the secrets hidden in my magic, and master it." He said with confidence in his voice and determination in his eyes. "Very well, let us help you get there." Julius ducked. Jumping from his back, Japetus flew towards Aaron like a javelin, his spear pointing towards Aaron, hardened with his magic. "Maximum Hardening!" If he merely attempted to block with his weapon, it would most definitely be shattered. Crimson flames engulfed Aaron's sword as he raised it up and blocked the spear, the metal shattering, but only to reveal an ivory blade underneath the steel, flexing every muscle in his body, forcing himself not to move back more than a few feet. "Incendiary Blade." He said as his sword burned brightly pushing his opponents spear to the side. "It'll take a lot more magic than that if you want to break a dragon's bones." He said to his opponent as he brought the blade up and slashed downwards, sending a wave of flames at his opponent, that at this range would be an almost certain hit. "Flame Slash." Japetus wasn't fast enough. His Maximum Hardening causing him to basically be frozen. He just sat there and took it. The heat burned his skin somewhat, but the overall force didn't make him budge. The smoke from the blast cleared, and Japetus was gone, having already moved around Aaron, using the heat from the smoke as cover to defend against a Dragon Slayer's sense of smell. "Spine Breaker!" he called, as he aimed a hand chop towards his target's neck. While he couldn't smell were his opponent had gone, or see where, he could certainly sense his magical energy behind him. Taking the instant he had, he rolled forward, surrounding his leg in crimson flames as he did so to hit his opponent in the jaw while also creating some distance between the two. Standing up from the roll he turned towards his opponent, concentrating his flames into his right had, forming it into a ball that he threw at his opponent. "Purgatory Dragon's Shellshock." The explosion hit Japetus, sending him flying backwards. Fortunately, his body was hardened, which protected him from a majority of the damage from both of Aaron's attacks. But before Japetus even hit the ground, this sound rang out. "Hastam Omnipotents!" A flash of light flew towards Aaron. It was one of the fastest things in the entirety of the guild. It was blunted, as not to kill its target, but the damage would be extreme. It was Julius Kaizar's signature move. Not only was the oncoming attack one of the fastest things in the guild, it was one of the fasted attacks Aaron had ever seen, second only to a top speed Genisus. There was no way he could effectively dodge the attack without getting injured, so his mind raced at what part of his body he would prefer to be hurt. With the quick decision being made he jumped to his left, bringing his right arm up to cover his face, then he felt the pain in his right side as the flash of light stuck his side. Although it was a blunted strike it still hurt him, he was sure that there was a bruise on his side. "Damn...nice shot." He said as he grunted and held a hand to his side. "But I'm not done." With both of his opponents now in front of him he thought he would up the match a bit, holding his sword back in front of him with both hands flames surrounded the blade, but this time, they flames weren't their normal crimson, it was Rainbow Fire that was coating the blade. He then brought the sword above his head and slashed in a diagonal arc that sent the flames in a wave towards his opponents. Julius' arms tensed up. He brought them in front of him, and with a mighty clap, sent out a massive shockwave, intending to extinguish his fire. Even the stone tiles on the arena floor were ripped up from the force, and cracks began to form on the coliseum's sides that the shockwave went in. It was his Fragore Tonitrui. Aaron watched as his attack was extinguished by the airwave, although he didn't think that it would land, he still hoped that it would. Sensing the wave coming at him a thought came to him, if he activated his dragon scales and jumped into the air and let the attack carry him upwards...'That might work.' He thought as dark crimson red scales appeared on his body, 'weird... they normally aren't this dark.' He thought but he didn't let it faze him as he jumped upward, tucking his feet into his body to help protect him from the impact. The sudden impact shocked him, and nearly knocked the wind out of him as he felt the powerful wave crash into his body, definitely bruising his legs as he went air-born. Not letting the pain faze him he untucked his legs and looked down at the field from his angle, and took a deep breath. "Purgatory Dragon's Roar." He said as he let loose a rather large roar, that seemed a bit larger than normal as he now wasn't holding back. Gold flames then surrounded his hand as a bow made of the flames appeared. "Flames Of Rebuke: Golden Flame Arrow." He set as he shot six thin arrows at his opponents, using his energy control to lessen the output of his magical power. Before the attack could make contact, Japetus dropped to his knees, hardening his entire body with Maximum Hardening. Julius stepped on his back. "Ready." Japetus nodded. Enhancing his legs with his Strength Magic, he leaped up towards the airborne Aaron. He powered through the flames, simply ignoring the pain and fatigue, and focused all of his strength into his arm for one big punch. "Victor Pugnus!" He cried as he aimed the devastating punch towards Aaron's midsection, flying towards him like a bullet from a gun. Aaron watched with a stunned look on his face as his opponent flew through his flames, seemingly uncaring towards them. Taking into account how fast his opponent was approaching him he decided his only real option, was to create a defense against it. Covering his body in bright violet flames they formed into a small sphere around him, creating the Inferno Blizzard Dragon's Aegis. He then covered his sphere in black and white flames, enhancing the defense of the shield he had created. This combination of his flames was the strongest defensive combo he had, and yet when it was struck by his opponent, cracks immediately formed around it, beginning to shatter, but the shield had done its job, the only job a mage needed a shield to do, give him time. "Inferno Blizzard Dragon's Firing Hammer." Said the dragon slayers as the shield around his shattered and he threw a punch to match his opponents. Just as the attack was about to be used, something flew, striking Aaron in the forearm and knocking his arm off course. The attack barely missed Julius' body, slamming into the ground below. It was Japetus' spear. Taking the momentary distraction Julius went to grab Aaron by the face, and apply crushing force with his enhanced strength. While Aaron was taken a bit off guard by the attack, he was in no way distracted by it, and in fact used it to his advantage. Letting his arm be thrown back and by effect, his body spinning. Ducking his head down to avoid the grab by his opponent. As he spun he coated his leg in new flames, these pulsed with rainbow fire, his knee then came up to his chest and shot put towards his opponents head, before he retracted it at the last second and shot the kick out again, this time aimed at his opponents chest speaking the name of the attack as he did, "Inferno Dragon's Claw." Julius was struck full force by the attack, flying back into the ground. When the dust cleared however, he appeared virtually unharmed, save for a few burns. He quickly dusted himself off. is muscles went back to their normal size. "Okay, we're done for the day." Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:RP Category:Roleplay